1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of compressors used in internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a compressor powered by an electric motor designed especially for use in motorcycle engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a compressor for creating added power boost to a conventional internal combustion engines is well known in the prior art. The typical compressor used for internal combustion engines is designed as part of a turbocharger. The standard turbocharger consists of a compressor or rotor shaft driven by the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine. The rotating exhaust compressor is connected to an internal intake air compressor which compresses the intake air entering the carburetor or cylinder prior to combustion. The richer mixture of air and fuel provides greater power to a standard internal combustion engine. Traditionally, the standard turbocharged assisted internal engine proves most effective at higher engine rpm ranges because of the lag effect created by the delay between throttle control and increased air compression created by the intake air compressor.
Much of the prior art turbochargers that incorporate the use of electric power is designed to address the lag effect found in a standard turbocharger engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,017 to Shinji Hara et al. is a compressor control system having a rotary electric motor mounted on the rotatable shaft. Before the motor vehicle is started, the electric motor is engaged providing a pressure boost to increase the response of acceleration when the accelerator pedal is depressed by the vehicle operator. After the engine has reached the appropriate rpm range, the exhaust compressor takes over the rotation of the intake air compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,324 to Andreas Mayer is described as a free-running pressure wave supercharger for an internal combustion engine, especially designed for diesel engines. This supercharger is connected to the rotor shaft and is started by an electric motor. The function of the supercharger is to ensure a pressure wave process immediately after the diesel engine starts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,286 to Hiroshi Muraji uses an electric motor to control and regulate a compressor system. The Muraji invention uses the turbo as a source of electricity generation and a means for controlling the speed of rotation of the compressors.
Although the prior art includes traditional turbocharged systems for use on motorcycles, the practical application of a turbocharger for a motorcycle is difficult given the limited space accommodations available on a motorcycle frame. Additionally, the prior art does not include a turbocharged engine system that operates solely by an electric means without the assistance of a exhaust driven compressor. The advantage of such a system is the facile packaging of such a unit on a the relatively small frame provided by both street motorcycles as well as off-road motorcycles.
The present invention differs from the existing art in that the internal air compressor intake is solely operated by an electric motor without any power assistance from exhaust gases. The compressor operation is controlled by an automatically adjusted electric amperage proportional in magnitude to the engine rpm. Such a design obviates the problems associated with lag time and can more accurately respond to the throttle commands of the operator. The electric compressor is designed to accommodate an existing street motorcycle or off-road motorcycles. The electric compressor may be easily installed between the motorcycle air filter and carburetor of the motorcycle. The compressor rotor is driven by an electric motor. The drive means may include a gear or chain mechanism, however, the preferred embodiment uses belt driver that runs on a drive wheel attached to the electric motor axle. The belt driver is connected to and drives at rotor wheel attached to the rotor axle.